Kamen Rider Drive Super Special The Power of Type Next
by justifaiz99
Summary: When a powerful Roidmude threatens to become the most powerful being on Earth and Go's Mach Driver is broken, Shinnosuke Tomari to use a new power to stop this threat.


**Justifaiz99: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! This fanfiction takes place in the world of Kamen Rider Drive. I am sure must of you are familiar with it. If not than, you should totally watch the series (you don't know what you are missing). Anywho, before we go on I just want to give you a little head's up: this is my first fanfic so, alot of the character's descriptions I won't go into too much detail and also all characters in Kamen Rider Drive all belong to Toei! Now on with the story! **

**Note: P.S. The locations are imaginary not real(still takes place in Japan though). Also takes place between episodes 12 and 14. Finally, the bold words describing a location mean a transition in the story. **

Chapter 0: Prologue

**Location: Metroplis History Museum, Shinjaki, Japan Date: ? Time: 2:00 AM **

A night guard at the entrance was speaking with another night guard at the museum, about a funny prank that he pulled on the janitor, the other day.

"And then when the sucker tripped on the banana peel, a bucket of water was then dumped on his head, making him look like he just came from the sewers." Spoke the first night guard.

They both laughed loudly like a lion about to pounce upon his prey. Then, they looked at each other both smiling.

" Man, that must have been the funniest prank ever!" stated the other night guard. " Well you have a good night, now!"

" You too!" The first night guard responded. "Oh and don't forget! The party is tomorrow night!"

As the night guards were about to lock up the museum for the night, the museum exploded which propelled them back. Just then, a figure emerged from the burning building.

There was one thing certain about this figure: this figure was a Roidmude. Roidmudes are androids that only want the extinction of the human race and be the superior species. They come in different types: bat, cobra, and spider, and this roidmude was a bat-type. On the roidmude's chest was number 108. Each Roidmude has this number on their chests to tell them apart from each other.

In number 108s' hands, were priceless artifacts(which were in fact pieces from a time machine) that he stole from the museum itself. He then threw the Bat Viral Core mini-car(which allows the roidmude to evolve into a new form) in the air, swallowed it and absorbed the pieces of the time machine that he carried in his hand.

Suddenly, 108's form changed into a robot with cog like armor and a long cape with a staff that had a clock on it. The robot simply laughed at the night guards as they stared at him with fear.

"In the name of law, we order you to freeze." Blurted one of the night guards. The night guard tried to shoot the robot with his gun, but the robot caught all of bullets with super human speed. Then, the robot shoot a beam of his staff, that hit the night guard causing him to freeze(not the cold kind).

Then, the other night guard rushed at the roidmude with a Taser and tried to electrocute him. "Foolish human, you can't electrocute me!" said 108. 108 then electrocuted the night guard by absorbing the electricity flowing through him and redirected to the night guard like when lighting strikes metal and conducts it. Then 108 threw the night guard to the ground who was knocked out by the electricity.

" Soon, I Clockwork will be the strongest of all Roidmudes!" stated 108 who is now named Clockwork. He laughed maniacally and vanished.

What Clockwork didn't know, was that he was being watched from a far by Go Shijima aka Kamen rider mach. "I am watching you 108." Go said to himself. Kamen rider mach is a motorcycle themed rider.

**Location: Roidmude headquarters, Metropolis, Japan Date: ? Time: 2:15 AM **

"Curse you, Clockwork!" yelled Brain enraged at Clockwork. Brain is a bat type roidmude who took the form of a young man with straight hair, and a green coat and pants. He was enraged at Clockwork for his recklessness.

" Why are you so upset at Clockwork?" asked Medic. Medic is a cobra type roidmude who took the form of a young woman wearing what appears to be a nurse's outfit.

"Brain is mad because Clockwork thinks he can become the strongest roidmude." Heart stated. Heart is leader, who is a spider type roidmude who took the form of a young man wearing a red trench coat and had wavy hair. " But we all know that he can't be the strongest."

"He has been that way ever since he was defeated by Kamen Rider Proto-Drive. " Brain explained. " Know that he has resurfaced, I say we destroy him immediately!"

"I think we should let Clockwork carry out his plan to build his powerful device!" Medic exclaimed.

"I agree with Medic." Heart responded.

"Hmph!" Brain grunted as he stormed off. "I should keep an eye on Clockwork to see if he does anymore damage. "

" Chase, watch Clockwork's every move and if he tries to become more powerful with his device then destroy him!" Brain ushered to Chase. Chase is a roidmude unique from the others who takes the form of a young man wearing violet clothes, a skull shaped ring and straight black hair.

" Yes, master Brain." Stated Chase. Then Chase got on his motorcycle and rode off.

**Location: Metropolis Clock Tower, Shinjaki, Japan Date: ? Time: 6:00 AM **

" Soon, once my device is finished, no one can stop me!" boasted Clockwork. "I will be so powerful that not even Kamen Rider Drive! All, I need are a few more parts to finish my device." These "parts" are really just artifacts he needs to collect in other museums to build this "device".

Then, Go (while still in his rider form) manages to break in through a broken air vent in the clock tower and with his camera takes a picture of the blueprints. "Wait till my big brother and big brother hear about this!" Go exclaimed.

As Go climbed in the air vent, he accidently bumps his head on the top of the air vent. "Ouch!" Go said as he crawled back in the air vent. "Seriously, who makes air vents this small? Must have been a flaw in the engineering design."

**Well that is all for today. Man, it took me a long time to right this I mean it's like 9:02 PM right now. The other chapter will come next week. This is not the only fanfic, I am doing! There will be others such as more Kamen rider, power rangers, Digimon (Tamers mostly) , and super sentai fanfics. The fanfic will come next weekend because starting tomorrow, I will be camping with friends. See you guys later! – Justifaiz99**


End file.
